How to Save A Life
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: A collection of challenge responses. Mostly drabbles. Latest: It's funny, Pansy thought sadly, those were the only two people that she's ever truly loved.
1. PeterHarry: Going to be Alright

Going to be Alright

For the Variety Drabble Challenge.

Word Count: 190

..:..

Harry watched as Peter screamed, thrashing about on their bed. His heart cramped painfully as he shook his lover's shoulders.

"Peter, wake up." Harry whispered quietly. His green eyes were filled with worry. Peter whimpered, trying to shy away from Harry's voice. Peter was stuck in a nightmare he couldn't escape from-not a nightmare-a memory. His eyes shot open as he sprung up from the bed. Harry stood up as well, standing in front of him, his hand caressing Peter's cheek.

"Harry." Peter's voice was rough from his earlier screams.

"Peter." Harry pressed a soft kiss against Peter's lips. Peter stared at him for a few seconds, before his tears resumed.

" _I'msorry.I'msorry.I'msosososorry._ " The words came out as a jumbled mess, and Harry embraced the older man, his arms wrapping around his back.

"It's alright, Peter. Everything's going to be alright." Harry soothed as warm, shaky arms embraced him as well.

Peter had made mistakes in the past that he sorely regretted now, and Harry's forgiven him. It's time for Peter to forgive himself.


	2. TomHarry: Avada Kedavra

Two Words Shouldn't Be This Difficult

For the Variety Drabble Challenge and The Unforgiven Competition.

Word Count: 314

Warning(s): Major Character Death, Mentions of Sex, Swearing

..:..

Tom cursed his shaking hand as his wand pointed at Harry. Why was this so difficult?

Harry stared at Tom. Even though he knew that this was going to happen-even before they became fuck-buddies, Tom's 'betrayal' still hurt like a bitch. His green eyes, usually full of happiness or amusement, were haunted with hurt and sadness.

Tom's crimson eyes stared back at him. Tom willed the killing curse to escape his lips. He knew that he _had_ to kill Harry-even if, somewhere in his heart, he admitted that he loved him. Harry's eyes were haunting him, and Tom wished that the words would just escape him.

"It's two words." Harry's voice broke the silence. "Two words. Really shouldn't be so difficult." His voice was soft. Tom flashed him a bitter smile.

"I love you, Potter." Tom confessed. "And I'm sorry-but you already knew this was going to happen." Harry smiled bitterly in response.

"I love you too, Tom." Harry whispered. "Just promise me something." Tom's eyes narrowed as he waited for Harry to continue. "Don't forget me, please. I'll bring my love for you to my death and beyond." Tom closed his eyes. He really wished that he wouldn't have to do this-but he needed to.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Tom whispered, as he raised his wand. "I love you."

"And I you." Harry's eyes met Tom's.

" _Avada Kedavra_." The words finally made their way out of Tom's throat. Tom's crimson eyes were the last thing that Harry saw before his world turned black, and his body went limp, sagging, before falling forwards. Tom caught his lifeless body in his arms. He pressed one last kiss to Harry's lips, before preparing to send The Boy Who Lived (to die)'s body to Hogwarts.


	3. AndromedaRabastan: The Monster I Am

The Monster I've Become

For the Variety Drabble Challenge

Word Count: 640

..:..

Andromeda bit her lip as she glanced at the calendar. October 13th. Guilt started to unravel in her grey eyes, as well as tears. It was Rabastan's birthday.

"I'm going to work, 'Meda!" Ted's voice came from a neighboring room, and Andromeda quickly blinked her tears away, plastering a fake smile onto her face as she exited the room. She quickly found Ted standing by the door, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ted smiled to him before apparating away. After Ted left, Andromeda let out the tears.

Once upon a time, Andromeda Black and Rabastan Lestrange were deeply in love. They had been in an arranged marriage and they were supposed to marry each other when they were both eighteen. At first, Andromeda didn't really like Rabastan. Rabastan was not the most handsome man, and he was cruel to muggleborns. But after a while, Andromeda's heart softened, and she fell in love with Rabastan.

When Andromeda turned seventeen, was the first time that Rabastan had sex with her. Before that night, Andromeda was a virgin, and Rabastan was gentle with his future wife. He kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings as Andromeda cried out in pain.

Then everything changed.

One day, Andromeda saw Rabastan with a blonde, talking in a secluded corner. Then, Rabastan kissed the blonde's cheek, before walking away, a happy look on his face.

Andromeda was a Ravenclaw. She should've known better than to jump to conclusions.

She had thought that Rabastan was cheating on him. So, heartbroken, she decided to get revenge. She asked Ted to meet her in the hallways at midnight, when she knew Rabastan would walk by, doing his Prefect duties.

When she and Ted met, the first thing Andromeda did was kiss Ted, tangling her hands into Ted's soft hair. Ted was surprised. Rabastan walked by to see this, and he was heartbroken.

 _"Andromeda!" Rabastan pulled Ted away from Andromeda, shoving him away. Ted looked every bit just as confused as Rabastan at what was going on. "Andromeda, what are you doing?" Rabastan's eyes were swirling with confusion, hurt, and most prominently, anger._

 _"It's called payback!" Andromeda spat in return._

 _"For what?!"_

 _"You were with that_ bimbo _. You even kissed her!" Andromeda shouted._

 _"Alessandra?" Rabastan looked bewildered._

 _"Don't act stupid, Lestrange, because I know you aren't. You were with her, at the library." Andromeda hissed._

 _"You misunderstood the whole thing, then!" Rabastan shouted, frustrated, as he finally realized what Andromeda was getting at._

 _"Really?" Andromeda replied coldly, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes." Rabastan's voice was equally cold. "I was asking her what kind of ring they liked, what designs and such." Andromeda's eyes widened in horror as realization hit her like a bludger._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Andromeda stuttered, backing away from Rabastan. Ted was still standing there, confused._

 _"You're sorry?" Rabastan started to advance on Andromeda. "You know, Andromeda, I've always admired you. I loved you. To hell with it - I still do. I trusted you. And apparently you didn't trust me or know me enough to know that I'd always be faithful to you."_

And then Rabastan left, throwing a small box on the floor. Lying inside the box, was the most beautiful ring Andromeda's ever seen. It was beautiful, with intricate designs, and ' _To my forever_ ' engraved on it. The next morning, Andromeda received a letter from her parents that the arranged marriage between her and Rabastan had been dissolved. It was all Andromeda's fault that it was over.

Once, Andromeda visited Rabastan in Azkaban. He didn't talk to her, until her visit was almost over.

 _"I really did love you, Andromeda, and it's your fault I've become the monster I am now."_


	4. ColinPeeves: Even in Death

Even In Death

For the Variety Drabble Challenge

Word Count: 397

Warning(s): AU (in which Colin becomes a ghost/falls in love with Peeves in the process)

..:..:..

Colin never meant to fall in love. And he never meant to fall in love with a ghost, with a poltergeist, of all things.

But it had happened, against all odds.

His limp, still body lied on the floor of the Great Hall, as curses flew all around him. But his soul was still active. He was still there. Slowly, his soul started to distance itself from his body. Colin's eyes fluttered open again, and this time, he wasn't staring at the shattered glass of the ceiling above him. He was staring into the eyes of the one he'd fallen in love with.

The poltergeist held out a hand and helped Colin to his feet, holding his hand gently, yet firmly, and Colin wondered why the poltergeist's hand was cold, and how was he even able to feel it? Colin looked at his own hand, and bit back a scream when he saw that his body was translucent now, almost transparent, but not fully see-through.

"Are you alright?" The poltergeist asked, not letting go of Colin's hand.

"I'm okay." Colin replied, looking down at the rest of his body. The rest of his body, too, was translucent. Colin had became a ghost.

"I'd love to stand here and chitchat, but I'm afraid the student population needs our help. Let's talk again after we kick the Death Eaters' asses."

..:..:..

"Hello, Peeves."

"Hullo, Colin."

" . . . can we talk?"

"Of course."

..:..:..

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. I think . . . I've fallen in love with you." Colin admitted. To his surprise, instead of the poltergeist merely brushing off his comment, Peeves smiled.

"Well, that's good news." Peeves replied, and Colin's shoulders drooped. That's all Peeves was going to say?

"Um. . . I'll go now." Colin said awkwardly as he turned to leave, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. Colin turned back to face Peeves, confusion written across his face.

"You must've misunderstood me." Peeves whispered, pulling Colin closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked, tilting his head.

"You love me, right?" Peeves replied with a question, and Colin nodded as an answer. "Well, that's good news because that means I don't have to steal your heart. You see, Colin. I've fallen in love with you, too."

 _I've loved you since the first day, when I saw the Slytherins bullying you._

..:..

 _And I'll never stop loving you._


	5. HarryPansy: The Only Two

The Only Two

For the Variety Drabble Challenge and the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge.

Prompt: new

Word count: 191

..:..

Pansy felt her heart shatter. He stood there, looking gorgeous, with an equally beautiful boy (her best friend) on his knees in front with of him. Her soulmate. How could he?

A soft, choked sound escaped Pansy and the two boys turned to her.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before they were full of shame. Draco stood up awkwardly and grabbed his clothes, before rushing out of the room, whispering an 'I'm sorry' to Pansy as he passed.

Harry's eyes were pinned on Pansy. A choked laugh (or maybe it was a scream or a sob, she didn't care at this point) escaped Pansy, before she turned away from the boy who she loved. Her nails dug into her new dress (the one that he'd given to her, it was her birthday!) and she couldn't wait to take it off. She ignored his shouts and his sorry's and his words and ran until she was outside.

Then, she sank to her knees, tears falling down her face.

 _It's funny_. She thought sadly, _those are the only two people that i've ever truly loved_.


End file.
